


The Fantastic Number One

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 30.01.16 - prompt was 'The Fantastic No.1'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantastic Number One

Carolyn frowned in dismay as she stood back to survey her efforts, wiping her palms on her apron. The whole thing was ludicrously wonky, and she reached out with a hesitant hand to straighten the top, swearing as her attempts served only to worsen the situation. She managed to catch the recalcitrant section before it hit the floor, gritting her teeth as she forced it back into place and smearing yet more blue icing on top to secure it. _Oh God,_ she berated as she gingerly let go. _Why did I ever think this was a good idea? Why didn’t I just…?_

“Mum?”

_Oh no._ She hurried to brush the icing sugar from the board as her son’s voice called from outside the kitchen, running a final critical eye across the cake and feeling her heart sink in dismay. _Why didn’t I just buy a bloody cake? Why did I think this domestic goddess nonsense was ever remotely me? Why…?_

“Is that my cake?”

Arthur had appeared at her side, his now five-year-old eyes wide with what she was astonished to discover was wonder. “Yes, dear-heart,” she replied. “I know he’s a bit rough round the edges but….”

“Oh, Mum, he’s brilliant! Thomas the Tank – the fantastic number one engine! My favourite!”

She felt her chest swell, uncharacteristic tears pricking her eyes, and she crouched down to his level. “You sure he’s alright, Arthur?”

Arthur nodded his enthusiasm and threw his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. “Best cake ever. Thanks, Mum.”

Carolyn squeezed him closer, breathing in the scent of his hair. “My pleasure, Arthur.”

She smiled as he rushed off to join his party, picking up his joyful disaster of a cake and following happily along behind him.


End file.
